


Abubble

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Closeted!Dean, Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, Shipper!Sam, Supportive!Sam, ace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Sam is tired of seeing Dean and Cas pining and gets creative with a couple pride flags.





	Abubble

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for National Coming Out Day but well that didn't happen so here it is anyway. As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated

It started out with a flag. Not a big one, just one of those tiny ones you can pick up at a stand or a bookshop. Small and rainbow with a thin, black plastic handle that was hollow in the middle. Cheap and flimsy at best, and Sam had planted smack in the middle of the war room table. No prompting, no conversations about it, and yet there it was. Dean immediately snatched it up and tossed it in the trash then continued with his morning. 

Coffee had to be made, toast, eggs, maybe some bacon if they still had any.

After breakfast was made, Dean carefully bundled up the trash and took it to the bin outside. Sam didn't say anything about the flag's disappearance and neither did Dean. That should have been the last of it, but Sam had other plans.

The next flag showed up in the library, pole tucked between two books near the entrance. It was a bit bigger than the last, and the stitching on the hem was neater. Just like the last one, Dean quickly snatched it up. Or tried to. It didn't budge when Dean gave it a quick tug, then a harder one. He moved the books out of the way and found it anchored into the bookshelf. Jesus his brother had too much time on his hands.

“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean growled to himself.

Dean inspected it carefully then grabbed his drill and quickly unscrewed it. Into the trash it went, and just like the last one, it was gone.

A few more flags popped up here and there. Some of them Dean got rid of, and some disappeared on their own and popped up in a new location. Still, Dean always made sure they were gone before Castiel stopped in. Ever the sleuth, Sam picked up on that, too.

“Dude, why don't you let Cas see the flags?” Sam asked.

“What flags?” Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a bitch face.

“You know what flags.”

“Nope, what flags, Sam?”

An eyeroll and some light bickering later, Sam was running all over the bunker, putting up more flags. The brothers went back and forth for weeks and Sam put a miniature flag in Castiel's room. This one was black, gray, white and purple. Dean had no idea what it meant, but he knew Sam put it there. Although his first instinct was to grab it, Dean held himself back and left it there. He couldn't just go in and get it, and Dean was sure Castiel must have seen it by now. At least he seemed to like it.

Other flags started to appear. Each had different colors with only a few repeats, and Dean had no idea what they were. Curiosity got the better of him and he started to research it. Not that he'd ever tell Sam that. So far, he's counted two ace, one demi, one aro, three pan, four bi, one poly, and twenty-three rainbow. Twenty. Three. Rainbow. Five of them were massive, and one could be a tablecloth. In Early October, the larger flags were pulled out of rotation, and for the life of him Dean couldn't find them.

Still, Dean wondered why Sam put an asexual flag in Castiel's room. Was he ace? It's not like it never came up... or well it never did. Dean usually made sure of that.

The second Sam stepped outside for a supply run a few days later, Dean ascended. Nothing in the couch, nothing under the mattress, nothing in the weird cabinet under the oven. Even the dungeon was clear, much to his surprise. All of Sam's normal hiding spots were empty except for a few socks which Sam swore he didn't take. On second thought, maybe Sam was hiding something after all.

It all came to a head when Dean was about to go on a supply run. Keys in hand, he stepped into the garage. The impala was covered in rainbow flags, bumper to bumper. White hot rage flooded through Dean and he quickly started ripping the flags off of the impala. Too focused on what he was doing, Dean didn't notice Castiel come into the room.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Castiel asked.

He immediately froze. Slowly, Dean turned around and saw a squinty-eyed, perplexed looking Cas. 

“You don't like it?”

Dean instantly felt a pit in his stomach. Of course Castiel made it for him. Sam probably talked him into it.

“No, Cas, it's not like that…”

The angel stepped closer and looked over it, his brow furrowed. He quietly assessed the damage then looked back at Dean with a silent question: why? Dean quickly tried to search for an answer. He turned so he wouldn't have to look at Castiel, but he still felt the guilt and his gaze gnawing at him.

What was he going to tell him? That he couldn't admit his own feelings to himself so he just squashed it down and pretend that it didn't exist? 

“Dean,” Castiel said exasperated, “You know I'm indiff-”

“Yeah, I know!” He snapped. The look on Castiel's face made him instantly regret it. “Cas-”

They were both quiet and looked at each other, each searching for something deeper in the other. Suddenly, Dean sprung forward and kissed him. He tenderly cupped his face and their lips moved awkwardly against each other, their noses knocking together a few times. A few moments later, Dean stepped away. Castiel caught his wrist and looked him in the eye, squinting.

“That okay?” Dean asked, his voice a bit rough.

Castiel nodded wordlessly and Dean nodded back once then cleared his throat.

“Right.”

Castiel dropped his hand and a dark look entered his eyes. Dean turned and saw Sam with a shit eating grin. He could practically hear him say “I told you so” already. Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and tugged him past Sam and back into the bunker.

“Happy Coming Out Day!” Sam shouted to them as Dean tugged Castiel towards his room.

“Shut up, Sam!”


End file.
